The web service Gateway interface (WSGI) specification describes how a web server communicates with a web application, and how other web applications can be chained together. Programming languages such as Python use the WSGI to provide web applications.
Most monitoring applications are designed with a particular framework in mind. However, several types of frameworks may utilize the WSGI specification. Therefore, it is very difficult to know all the details of each and every WSGI framework, and it is very difficult to monitor them all with a single system. When a framework is not understood, recognized, or supported, it cannot be monitored for performance. What is needed is a an improved method for monitoring a WSGI web applications.